Sedikit-Demi-Sedikit
by Aisaki Sakura
Summary: Miku Hatsune, seorang anak yang ditinggal kedua sahabatnya, bertemu teman baru yang bernama, Mayu. Penasaran dengan ceritanya? Silahkan dibaca.. Selamat membaca.. :)


Sedikit-Demi-Sedikit.

.

Miku side

.

Warning!

Abal, gaje, alay, typo bertebaran

.

.

To the story!

'Jangan hilang dari hadapanku.. aku nggak mau, aku tetap mau jadi temanmu' batinku. Namaku Miku Hatsune. Aku mempunyai 2 sahabat, yaitu si kembar Kagamine, Kagamine Rin dan Kagamine Len. Sejak kecil kami selalu bersama, aku serumah dengan Rin dan Len, di sekolah kami selalu dibilang trio oleh orang-orang sekitar.

Aku tahu bahwa Rin dan Len itu berpacaran, mungkin menurut kalian kembar tidak boleh pacarankan? Menurutku iya. Lanjut ke cerita. Saat berangkat sekolah ataupun pulang sekolah aku berjalan bersama Rin dan Len, Rin dan Len di depanku dan aku dibelakang mereka, bagiku itu adalah hal yang sudah biasa terjadi.

Kadang aku suka berfikir, kenapa aku selalu ditindas teman-temanku? Apa karena aku selalu ditinggal sendirian oleh kedua sahabatku? Tapi itu adalah hal biasa, semua orang tentu pernah merasakan, tapi lain denganku yang akhir-akhir ini mereka selalu meninggalkanku. Aku sering merasa iri dengan teman-teman yang lain, 'mereka enak ya, selalu bersama' batinku, tapi itu tidak menghalaingi jalanku sampai aku bertanya kepada Rin, "mengapa aku selalu ditinggalkan, sedangkan kalian tetap berdua," Rin menjawab dengan penuh bangga, "itu karena aku dan Len-kun sudah berpacaran" aku sedikit tersinggung dengan kata 'berpacaran' yang diucapkan Rin, aku menjawab "tapi kenapa aku selalu dibiarkan begitu saja? Kita sahabat kan?", "kita memang sahabat, tapi kita tidak harus selalu bertiga kan? Kamu saja yang tidak mau cari teman baru, Miku-chan!", kata-kata Rin tadi memang pedas, tapi aku akan berusaha seperti apa yang dikatakan Rin tadi.

Hari ini aku akan mencari teman baru, tentu aku tidak ingin di tinggalkan begitu saja oleh Rin dan Len. "hari ini kalian mendapatkan teman baru, silahkan masuk mayu," kata IA-sensei di sekolah, 'mungkin keberuntungan berpihak padaku' batinku, "halo teman-teman, namaku Mayu, mohon bantuannya." Mayu memperkenalkan dirinya, "Mayu-san, kamu bisa duduk deisebelah Miku Hatsune," kata IA-sensei, "terima kasih, sensei" jawab Mayu. "salam kenal, namaku Miku Hatsune, boleh aku memanggilmu Mayu-chan?" aku memperkenalkan diri pada mayu,"salam kenal, boleh" jawab mayu singkat.

Pada saat pelajaran olahraga ada yang aneh dengan Mayu, "Mayu-chan kenapa tidak ikut pelajaran olahraga?" tanyaku, "tidak apa-apa, aku tadi sudah izin ke Leon-sensei, aku ada urusan, makanya aku izin" jelas Mayu. 'urusan apa ya?' pikirku, tapi karena aku memikirkan hal itu ada bola voli yang mengarah kepadaku dan, aku tidak sadarkan diri. "hhh.. Mayu-chan? Kenapa aku di ruang kesehatan?" tanyaku bingung, Mayu dengan tenang berkata "Miku-chan, tadi kamu terkena bola voli..". Mayu memang mempunyai suara yang imut dan kecil, tapi..

"miku-chan, apa yang sedang kamu inginkan?" mayu bertanya kepadaku, "soal itu.. Aku hanya ingin punya banyak teman.." kataku dengan lemas, "miku-chan, kamu masih punya aku, jadi sudah tidah usah dipikirkan lagi ya!" kata mayu riang.

'Besok adalah hari ulang tahunku, tapi.. Mungkin tidak seperti dulu..' batinku, tiba-tiba.. "Miku-chan, happy birthday!" ucap Mayu sambil memberiku sebuah kotak kecil, "Wah, terima kasih Mayu-chan!" jawabku pura-pura riang, "ayo dibuka kadonya," kata Mayu, kubuka kado yang diberikan Mayu pelan-pelan, sebenarnya aku tau kalau Mayu melihatku dengan mata berbinar-binar, saat kulihat isi kadonya adalah 10 buah gelang! "umm.. Mayu-chan, apa tidak terlalu banyak? 10 buah gelang terlalu banyak untukku.." ucapku ragu-ragu, "aku sengaja membelikanmu sebanyak itu, karena setelah kuamati, kamu tidak pernah memakai gelang" ucap Mayu dengann yakin, "umm.. Ngomong=ngomong Mayu-chan, bagaimana kau bisa tahu kapan ulang tahunku?" tanyaku, Mayu tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, Mayu hanya menjawab, " Aku mau ke kelas."

~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~

Aisaki(Ai) : selesai juga chapter 1-nya.. *fuuh*

Miku : yaa.. Selamat ya Ai-chan!

Mayu : Aku jadi anak baik? *yandere mode*

Ai : Dichapter selanjutnya Mayu-nee akan mengabulkan permintaan Miku-nee

Miku : Benarkah?!

Ai : Miku-nee lebay, nanti Len-nii datang lho..

Mayu : Len-kun?! *menyiapkan kapak*

Miku : Len-kun?

Ai : Iya, tapi ekspresinya jangan norak dong...

Len : Ada yang menyebut namaku?

AI : iya, aku yang memanggilmu Len-nii, Len-nii nanti muncul di chapter selanjutnya lho..

Len : Benarkah?

Mayu : Mohon diberi review yaa.. *mengayunkan kapak*

Ai : Jangan dipaksa Mayu-nee.. *ketakutan*


End file.
